Who Am I?
by Raven The Fox
Summary: She nothing they ever expected. Can they deal with a Fallen or will something befall her in her self induced seclusion?
1. Prologue: Leaving

**A/N**: Hello, this is just to say that I do not own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. The only thing I own is Alexis.

**Prologue: **

The air was thick with the scent of blood and incense. The building couldn't contain the screams that ripped the throat of the screamer raw. The building hid the misery that permeated the atmosphere. The building was innocent enough being an off white color with small windows and a large front lawn that little children use to played in. When one entered the building, it was not quiet so innocent. The walls were torn to shreds, anything that resembled a family life were shattered on the floor belying the pain and misery of the home. The stairs that were in front of the front door led up to the second floor where all the doors were closed and locked tight. Down the long hall way there was only one door that stood open. In the room was a massive bed was were a young woman was tied down to while those who claimed to be doctors tormented her. She screamed as she was given an injection that made her whole body feel as though it was on fire followed by another making her body convulse in shivers that wracked her body. They had tired of poisoning her since she developed a high tolerance to the affects of poison and was able to spit the poison at the doctors anytime she wanted to. Her body was riddled with cuts and scars, there was only one placed they never marked, her back. They knew that if they were to untie her, she would kill them all.

Hours passed and the doctors left happily talking to themselves about the advancements that they had made by using her. What they didn't notice was she had gotten the keys to her freedom and their demise. The bedroom door closed with a resounding click as the lock was put into place. She smirked through the pain and one handedly unlocked the first restraint. When she was freed of her prison bars, she walked to the small closet that held clothes of hers. This use to be her house before those demented doctors took over and held her family prison. She pulled on black cargo pants with four belts, two on each hip, a black tank top and a red hoodie. Her long black hair felt greasy to the touch as she pulled it into a high ponytail before pulling the hood up. Fumbling around the closet, she found what she needed and slung the bag over her head to her shoulder.

She stood at the front door to her once beautiful home. In her hands she held the only thing that was once the most sacred thing to her family. It was a necklace that would unleash her true potential and maximize it. She knew the doctors wouldn't return until tomorrow, but by then the house would be burnt to the ground and she would be gone.

She saw how the flames rose higher and higher until it looked like they touched the sky. She quickly turned her back to the burning home and left for a new life.


	2. Chaper 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Days later, the woman found her self bathing in a waterfall, far away from civilization as she could possibly get. She was washing not only herself, but the clothes she had with her when she felt a sudden change in the air. Standing she faced the direction the change came from. She stood in basketball shorts and her bra, facing a green man with a turban and white cape.

"May I help you," she asked, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the city or something," he asked right back.

"I refuse to go near any city. And there is no law against living in the forest," she replied, not moving an inch.

The green man stood looking at her as she stared back. With out a word he turned and flew off. The girl resumed her washing before laying it out to dry as she retrained her body and meditated before hunting for her dinner. Around dusk, the young woman found herself staring at the green man again who was standing across from her, on the other side of the fire.

"Did you need something," she asked cooking a bit of the boar she hunted before preparing to smoke it.

"What is your name, kid," he asked sitting down while glaring at her.

"I'm surrounded by darkness yet light lives in me. I have no home to call my own yet I live everywhere. I'm not seen yet everyone knows of me. There is much in life but little to take. I'm your friend, your mother and father, your sister and brother, yet I am no one. You give me names yet they are not true. Who am I," she said gently, remembering the riddle from her childhood.

"That doesn't answer my question," he growled, confused as to what she was saying.

"I am the daughter of Michael the Arch-angel and Maria a human woman. My name is Alexis, but Lexi is what I answer to," she said, seeing his expression change to that of surprise, "Now, who are you?"

He was silent for a few minutes before answering, "Piccolo."

They were silent as Lexi finished up with boar and packed it away with large leaves into her bag. For a moment, they sat staring at each other for a long time before Lexi heard cussing from behind her. Whipping around, she held a hunting knife in front of her as three men made their way into the fire light. They where a few of the demented doctors. She growled at them as they smirked at her, never noticing the dark foreboding figure behind her, to happy with themselves over the fact that they found their precious experiment.

"Come now child," one of them said, holding out his hand to her, "Lets go home. The good doctor is worried about you."

Lexi backed up a little as she continued to growl at the men. Before she could react, one of the doctors pulled out a blow dart with tranquilizer and aimed it at her. Before he could use it, he was attacked by a ki blast.

"Leave now," growled Piccolo moving in front of Lexi, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Who do you think you are? She is very important to the Doctor and his research! Hand her over," ordered the main leader of the three.

"I'm the Demon King Piccolo. She doesn't want to go so she won't. Now leave," he growled out, seeing their fear.

With out a word, the three men turned around fled the site. Lexi let out a breath before Piccolo turned around and looked down at her.

"Come with me," demanded Piccolo as Lexi stood up.

"Why," she asked packing all of her things before changing in front of the Demon King.

"I know someplace safe for you," he said before grabbing her and her bag and taking off into the night sky.

Lexi kneed Piccolo in his stomach before grabbing her bag and jumping from his arms. Before he could react and catch her, pure black wings sprouted from her back.

"What the hell?" yelled Piccolo still surprised at what she did.

"I'll follow you. But don't ever touch me again," she hissed, glaring at him.

Piccolo stared for a moment before leading the way to Capsule Corps. When they arrived, Lexi withdrew her wings before several people appeared, mainly men.

"Piccolo," said a man with wild black hair and dark eyes in an orange gi, "What brings you here? I thought you had something to do. And who's the girl?"

"You expect me to stay here with people I don't know? I'm leaving," said Lexi starting to let her wings out.

"Kid, these people are the only ones who would be willing to help you," said Piccolo, ignoring what the man had asked.

"My name is Lexi, Demon King, not 'Kid'. And why should I believe you," she asked starting into the air before the men and Piccolo followed her.

"Because you know those people will be back for you," answered Piccolo from in front of her.

"Why do you care," she hissed, her eyes changing from their serene green to a violent violet.

"Because I know your father," he growled at her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gang

**Chapter 2: The Gang**

She was silent before descending to the ground and looking at all of the men. They all had black hair except for one who had purple hair and blue eyes. The women were different. One of them had black hair while the other had blue. There were a couple of children standing there and staring at her.

"My name is Lexi," she said softly, bowing to them.

"Welcome to Capsule Corps. I'm Bulma Briefs," said the blue haired woman who carried a purple haired baby with a smile, "And this is my husband Vegeta and our son Trunks."

"I'm ChiChi," said the other woman with a warm smile, "This is my husband Goku and our sons Gohan and Goten."

"I'm called Mirai," answered the man with purple hair, staring at Lexi intently.

"I'm Krillin! Nice ta meet ya," said a bald man sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Lexi only stared at Mirai before glancing at Krillin's hand.

"Well! Its time for the kids to go to sleep. Do you guys want to stay for the night," asked Bulma breaking the uneasy silence.

Everyone quickly agreed and was sent to bed to think of what was to happen tomorrow.

The first day was hard on everyone. No one knew where to let her stay; she made sure she was facing the group with her back against something solid. She never said anything beyond what was needed.

"Lexi!" she heard Mirai call to her as she sat mending her torn clothes causing her to look up.

"Yes," she said storing her clothes in her bag.

"Come spar with me," he asked squatting in front of her.

"Why? Don't you normally spar with the others," she asked looking him in the eye, her head cocked to the side.

"Their sparring each other. And I already know all of their moves," he answered.

"And why do you believe that I can fight," she asked standing and dusting herself off.

"You have a high ki signature. Someone like that is normally a master of martial arts or has a lot of potential," he answered standing as well.

Lexi sighed but followed Mirai to where the others were. Before Mirai could do anything, Lexi disappeared into the sky followed by several small ki blasts. Mirai dodged them all at the last second before racing off to fight her face to face. For hours the two sparred drawing the attention of the others. Around lunch time, Lexi pinned Mirai to the ground face first. It was a sight to see. Her long black hair had escaped its usual pony tail and fell to the ground in waves of ebony. Her black wings were spread all the way out to reveal her unmarred back. When she lifted her head, her eyes were brilliant blue. She quickly did a back flip off of Mirai and landed next to Piccolo with her wings pulled to her side. Mirai slowly got up from the ground and looked Lexi in the eye with a knowing smirk. Piccolo noticed how tense she was and that she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"That's enough for today Mirai," said Piccolo as Lexi pitched forward, only to be caught in his arms.

To say every one was surprised to see her up at dinner was an understatement. All she did was walk in, grab some water and sit down at the table. She looked sleepy but that was all. All of the wounds that Mirai had caused were gone and she seemed like she was just waking up from a nap rather than collapsing from exhaustion.

"What," she asked looking at them all, "Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," said Bulma smiling, "You hungry? I just finished making dinner."

"Sure," answered Lexi zoning out while dinner was served.

After awhile, Lexi did trust them enough not to feel so guarded around them and let them in a little at a time. She quickly returned to her studies as a student in high school while working for Bulma. This meant that Lexi was Bulma's assistant. Lexi would run to all of the labs and take the reports from the heads of each division and decide which ones were more important. On one such runs, she ran into several men she never wanted to see again: the doctors from her house. She nearly lost it when they turned towards her and stopped talking only to eye her body with lust. Lexi began to back up while she growled at the men before turning around and running down the way she came with the men following. By the time they had followed her out, she was out of sight. Lexi arrived back at the Briefs home and cornered Bulma, demanding for the list of all employees.

"Whoa Lexi. What happened first of all," she said trying to calm irate angel.

"When I first came here you noticed all the scars I have correct," questioned the angel pacing.

"Yes. I didn't want to ask where they came from since everyone has scars."

"Their from being used as a live experiment by some men that called themselves doctors. I saw a few of them today at the facility you wanted me to inspect. It seems those men are working for you," Lexi said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Alright. You can pick them out, right," asked Bulma moving to her computer.

"Yeah. It's not to hard to distinguish those that have hurt you your entire life from those you have never seen before," Lexi stated sarcastically as she took Bulma's seat.


End file.
